Les 4 éléments
by Yuketsuko
Summary: Harry mort au combat, sa fille Emy se voit confiée a Draco. Après leur rencontre et leurs fameux achats au chemin de traverse, de retour chez eux, une femme les attends... Chap 4 : Amis ?
1. prologue: lettre

**Auteuse :** Confiture2tom

**Base : **Harry Potter

**Titre :** Les 4 éléments: prologue: la lettre

**Genre :** rien de spé pour le moment...

**Rating :** K

**Couple :** Harry/Draco et Harry/Ginny mais l'histoire n'est pas basée sur leurs couples.

**Disclaimer :** Tout a notre seigneur tout puissant je nomme JKR mais comment j'aimerais tant que Draco soit MON chéwi !

**Résumé :** Harry mort au combat, sa fille Emy se voit confiée a Draco. Celui ci comme le lui avait demandé Harry l'inscrit à Poudlard. Là bas, elle va se faire de nouveaux amis aux pouvoirs étranges...

**Note :** Il ne faut pas se fiez a ce prologue, c'est juste pour pouvoir amorcer le texte... Je parle de Poudlard et d'amis aux pouvoirs étranges mais je n'en parlerais qu'a partir du 4 ou du 5 ème chap alors patience...

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Devant un corps inanimé, un jeune homme d'à peine 25 ans tint en ses mains un parchemin soigneusement cacheté. De fines goutelletes dorées étalées sur cette lettre prouvent le désespoir de ce jeune homme. Lire cette lettre lui avait fait tant de peine qu'il s'était à présent éffondré sur le corps de son bien-aimé.

_Cher Draco _

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je n'ai pas survécu à ma dernière mission pour l'Ordre et que Voldemort est à présent bien mort. _

_Mes yeux se sont fermés et la dernière image que je garderais sera la première fois où tu m'as avoué ton amour. _

_Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier et je suis désolé de t'avoir tant fais souffrir pourras tu me pardonner un jour je ne le sais pas, mais j'avais tellement de mal à accepter cet amour._

_ Je sais à présent que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que même si je ne suis plus là, je n'arreterai pas de penser à toi et je peut enfin te dire ces mots en toute liberté : je t'aime._

_ Comme tu le sais, tu es le parrain de la petite Emy._

_ J'ai aimé Ginny et cet enfant est le fruit de notre amour mais lorsque nous nous sommes séparés et qu'elle est partie avec Emy, je suis tombé en depression et j'ai fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide._

_ Encore merci à toi de m'avoir sauvé la vie à maintes reprises _

_Il y a quelques mois de cela, Ginny s'est faite assassinée par Lord Voldemort et Emy a été confiée à Ron et Hermione._

_ Je regrette tant de ne pas te l'avoir présentée auparavant mais maintenant que tu es au courant de la situation, j'aimerais que tu t'occupe d'Emy et que tu l'aimes autant que tu m'as aimé_

_ Avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione, apprend lui à être une bonne sorcière et inscrit la à Poudlard. _

_J'ai appris que tu était devenu professeur de potions et bien tu pourras surement l'aider dans cette matière. _

_Elle ne connaît encore rien à la magie sauf peut-être en potion ou je lui ai appris les bases dès son plus jeune âge. _

_Elle n'a ni baguette, ni robe, ni livres car j'ai demandé à Ron et Hermione de la préservée de monde de la sorcellerie jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort. _

_Ceci étant dit, pourras-tu lui offrir Hedwig de ma part quand tu la reverra et j'aimerais aussi que tout deux alliez habiter 12,square Grimmauld. _

_Je sais que pour toi cela seras dur de revivre les souvenirs de notre vie commune mais si tu dois faire tout cela, c'est pour le bien de ma fille. _

_J'espère que tu l'aimeras comme la tienne et fais en sorte qu'elle t'aime comme un père... _

_Au plus tard dans l'au-delà _

_Et n'oublie pas, _

_Je t'aime à jamais _

_Ton phénix Harry Potter_

Draco resta là à relire cette lettre plusieures fois avant de se laisser tomber contre le corps de son amant et de pleurer a n'en plus finir, serrant le plus fort possible ce corps si frêle et doux contre sa poitrine...

* * *

Vous aurez la suite trés bientot car j'ai déja une tonne d'idées pour la suite 

comment vous trouver le début bon je sais ca n'aide pas trop mais bon

pck l'histoire sera plus focalisée sur Emy que sur Draco


	2. départ

voilà enfin le chap 1 allez vous me dire et bien oui , il est là. J'aurais voulu le faire plus volumineux mais je réserve la découverte de la maison pour le prochain chap alors bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews

**ali angel et diabolikvampyr **: merci et vous voilà satisfaites, la suite est enfin là!

**dark angel 1425:** le nom Emy je l'ai trouvé en pensant à la cops a mon frère qui m'a passé hp 6 en anglais elle s'appelle émilie et pis pour les genres de dons, jte ldirais pas, autrement ce serais plus une surprise et encore toi, t'a de la chance, tu vois tout mes chaps avant tout le monde au collège !

**andarielle 666:** eh ben tes desirs sont des ordres, voila un chap tout chaud sorti de mon clavier

* * *

**CHAP 1 " départ"**

Emy, 14 ans, habitait depuis peu à Londres au manoir Weasley.

Ses parents étant décédés au cours de leur lutte contre Voldemort, elle fut recueillie par les Weasley.

Hermione, sa mère adoptive, était femme au foyer et s'occupait de leurs trois enfants, Chris, Stan et Harvey.

Ron, son père d'adoption, travaillait au ministère de la magie ou il avait succédé à Rufus Scrimgeour.

Dans leur vaste maison, les disputes étaient très fréquentes que ce soit entre Ron et Hermione ou entre leurs enfants. D'aprés ce que lui avait dit Ginny, sa mère, cela ne datait pas d'hier et comme elle le faisait souvent remarquer, Ron, Hermione et son père étaient, au temps du collège un trio d'enfer.

Elle lui racontait encore et encore tout les exploits réalisés par ce trio mais aussi toutes les bêtises et les punitions récoltées. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Emy et la faisait souvent éclater de rire. Mais ces moments de rires et de joie allait bientôt disparaitres...

Il y a quelques mois de cela, Ginny fut tuée au combat. En apprenant cela, Emy était éffondrée, ne sortait plus de sa chambre, ne mangeait plus et ne dormait plus.

Hermione ne se laissait pas abattre et allait chaque jour voir Emy pour essayer de la calmer et de lui faire manger quelque chose. Ce fut en vain.

Quand on lui avait annoncé la mort de son père par dessus celà, elle commenca à se faire vomir.

De cette fille pleine d'énergie que les Weasley avaient receuillis il ne restait plus qu'une âme perissante dans un petit corps fragile.

C'est alors qu'elle reçu une lettre de son père lui expliquant tout et lui disant que son parrain allait venir la chercher pour l'emmener avec lui.

Ce soit disant parrain dont elle ne connaissait rien s'appellait Draco Lucius Malfoy. Lorsque Emy demanda des explications à Hermione, celle ci lui raconta que Harry et lui se battaient à longueur de temps lors de leurs premières années à Poudlard, mais que bien plus tard, Harry en tomba follement amoureux et l'avoua à Ginny qui le quitta.

Emy ressentait de la pitié envers ce jeune homme qui était totalement sous l'emprise de son père, qui avait été élevé dans l'idée de sang pur et qui était si cruel et diabolique.

Parfois, elle imaginait ce qui se serait passé si Draco était né dans une autre famille. Elle les voyiaient son père et lui enlacés sur un banc et se becotant pour leur plus grand plaisir sans se souçier de tout ces regards moqueurs qu'on leur jetait.

En y repensant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire ce qui enchantait Hermione lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. **_"Enfin un joli sourire"_ **lui répétait-elle sans cesse mais lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi, Emy ne répondait jamais et continuait de sourire bêtement.

Elle ne voulait pas partager le bonheur qu'elle venait de retrouver de peur de le perdre à nouveau.

Mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour, car Emy allait enfin rencontrer ce parrain tant espéré, tant rêvé et tant idéalisé.

Elle avait peur de s'être fait une trop bonne image de Draco et redoutait d'être déçue. En effet, sa plus grande peur était que celui ci la rejète et la laisse mourir à petit feu chez les Weasley.

Elle avait vraiment envie de le voir, le sentir et l'aimer comme un père. Certes, il ne remplacerais pas Harry mais elle aurait quelqu'un pour le lui rappeler et pour lui raconter sa vie avant qu'il ne meurt. Même si Mione et Ron l'avaient déjà fait ça ne serait plus pareil car les sentiments de Draco envers Harry n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux d'Hermione et Ron.

Emy allongée sur son lit attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son parrain. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottant au rythme du vent qui s'échappait de la fenêtre ouverte, ses yeux émeraudes et ses traits fins ressemblaient de plus en plus à ceux de son défunt père.

Elle se leva, prit dans ses mains fines et pâles la photo posée sur sa table de chevet. Celle-ci représentait Harry qui lui souriait en faisant de grands signes de la mains vers sa fille.

Elle avait été prise pendant le dernier hiver qu'Emy avait passé en compagnie de son père. Ce souvenir fit sourire Emy et une petite larme dorée éclata contre le verre , la photo se mit à briller de milles feux.

Harry lança alors quelques baisers à Emy et une phrase s'écrivit doucement en lettre dorées au-dessus de celui-ci ;

" Bonne chance ma chérie, je t'aime "

Emy embrassa la photo de son père lorsque...

" Emy ! Descends vite ! Draco est arrivé !"

C'était Hermione qui venait de débouler dans la chambre d'Emy. Elle était toute ésoufflée .

Emy se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, essayant de coiffer ses cheveux rebels, sans résultat.

Elle prit alors ses valises et au rythme des battements de son coeur, elle descendit les dernières marches qui la séparait de son parrain.

La porte en chêne massif du salon apparaissait devant elle, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un superbe jeune homme blond assis dans le fauteuil rouge Gryffondor qui buvait tranquillement un thé.

Ses traits étaient fins et ses petits yeux de lune affichaient un air protecteur. Il avait un visage assez pointu et pâle, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme.

Emy comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père érait tombé amoureux de cet homme, il était si beau et mystérieux.

Draco se leva et salua Emy d'un sourire rayonnant, tandis que elle se jeta littérallement dans ses bras et le serra tellement fort que Draco étouffait presque. Il lui sussura dans le creux de l'oreille:

"Ne t'en fait pas, maintenant je suis là."

Emy fondit en larmes en entendant cela. Draco ne l'avait pas rejeté et il se montrait même très doux avec elle.

Ne relachant pas son étreinte, elle sentit la bonne odeur que dégageait Draco, c'était un mélange de hêtre et de fleurs de printemps, cela lui rappelait tellement son père que ça en devenait effrayant.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa quelques peu, ils étaient tellement soyeux qu'elle aurait voulu se blotir dans les bras de son cher parrain et rester là à les comptempler indéffiniment.

Elle dit alors entre deux sanglots:

"J'ai tant attendu ce moment."

Lorsqu'ils relachèrent enfin leur étreinte, c'était sous le regard attendrit de Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient confortablement installés les bras l'un dans l'autre dans un canapé rouge lui aussi.

Emy et Draco restèrent un long moment comme cela à se comtempler et s'observer de haut en bas.

Draco était un homme grand et fin, il était très musclé et paraissait encore extremement jeune. En tout cas, il ne paraissait pas plus vieux que sur la photo que lui avait montré Ginny.

Tout en reposant son regard sur les magnifques yeux gris de Draco, Emy lui murmura:

"J'avais tellement peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.

- Mais pourquoi, tu es mon seul souvenir de lui et de plus, tu es si belle... Tu dois sûrement tenir ça de ton père."

Lui dit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs. Un sourire timide apparut alors sur le visage de sa filleul.

"Bon, interrompit Hermione, désolée de briser ce moment merveilleux, mais vous aurez tout le loisir de vous parler de retour chez vous. Mais pour le moment, Draco, raconte nous ce que tu as fait ces dernières années, tu es toujours médicomage ?

- J'ai arrété ma carrière il y a déjà quelques années et depuis peu, Rogue ayant été tué, j'ai repris le poste de professeur des potions à Poudlard. Mais cela m'étonne que vos enfants ne vous ai rien dit. C'est quand même moi qui leur donne ce cours.

- Ah, Stan et Chris ont sûrement du nous en parler un jour, mais je dois l'avoir oublié.

- Ca c'est bien la Hermione que j'connais, s'esclaffa Ron, toujours à l'écoute de ses propres enfants et patiente avec eux !

- RON ! Arrête moi ça veux-tu ! Ou bien alors j'appelle Lavande pour te donner une bonne raclée !

-Ah, parce que tu ne peux pas le faire toute seule ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Draco s'interposa entre eux:

-Vous allez pas recommencer comme au collège vous deux, on est des adultes maintenant et en plus je vous rappelle que vous êtes mariés !

- Oui, tu as raison. Ron repose moi ce vase et va t'assoeir !

- Oui ! Ma Reine ! répondit Ron en imitant très fidèlement Hermione.

- Bon alors maintenant, parle-nous de toi. Qu'as tu fais toutes ces années, et puis ou vis tu ?

- Bon, si tu le veut vraiment, se résigna Draco mais il n'avait pas l'air très emballé par cette idée. Depuis la mort d'Harry je vit seul au manoir Malfoy car comme tu doit le savoir, mon père n'est plus de ce monde et repose parmi les autres mangemorts tués au combat. Et, depuis quelques temps, ma mère a été internée à Ste Mangouste et déclarée folle par les médecins, ce qui fais que j'hérite du manoir Malfoy. Le problème, c'est que je ne peut pas vivre là bas avec Emy, ça pourrais la bouleverser de voir mon ancienne demeure. J'ai donc décidé de retourner 12 square Grimmaud et, cela permettra à Emy de retrouver un peu de son père. Il... il me manque tellement vous savez, lacha-t-il à chaudes larmes, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il meurt ?

- Calme toi Draco, tu n'y peut rien. Le consola Hermione.

- Mais oui Draco, si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à Voldemort et non à toi même. Intervint Ron qui avait retrouvé son calme et s'était rassis dans le canapé. Et puis, maintenant que Voldemort a été tué grace à lui, personne d'autre ne se fera tuer..

- Oui ... vous avez peut-être raison... Et puis, maintenant que Emy est là ...

Emy vit une larme couler le long de la joue de son parrain et vint alors s'assoeir sur ses genoux pour lui murmurer :

- T'en fais pas, moi je t'aimerais comme un père.

- Oh ... Emy ! Je t'aime tu sais !

- Moi aussi .

Une avalanche de baisers recouvra alors Draco qui tenait à présent Emy serrée dans ses bras.

Le silence était tombé et voyant que personne ne se décida à parler, Hermione déclara:

- Bon, je crois que vous devriez y aller, il fait déjà presque nuit !

- T'a raison, il faut que je me dépèche ou Kreattur va saccager toute la maison

- Mais, comment se fait il que cette sale bête soit avec toi ? s'inquiéta Ron

- Ron, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas traiter les elfes de maison de cette manière. Répliqua notre Hermione toujours impliquées dans la SALE

- C'est Harry qui me l'a légué. Soupira Draco qui craignait qu'une nouvelle disputé éclate entre Ron et Hermione

- Bien, alors je crois que vous devriez partir ."

Draco et Emy se levèrent en un même mouvement et tout en prenant la main de son parrain, Emy empoigna sa valise. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit et la lune était pleine, ce qui illuminait le visage de ce parrain merveilleux qu'Emy avait espéré et qui était à présent à ses côtés. Emy adressa un dernier signe de la main vers sa mère adoptive tellement attentionée et entra dans la voiture volante de son parrain.

* * *

désolé mais pour le prochain chapitre vous devrez attendre plus longtemps que prévu parce que avec les fêtes et tout le tralala et bien j'aurais moins de temps à consacrer à mes fics 

Donnez moi votre avis et dites moi si vous voulez que je continue ou pas

désolé aussi pour l'attente avant la rencontre de ces amis dont je parle dans le résumé car ils ne vont pas apparaîtrent avant le quatrième chap au moins !

* * *


	3. L'illustre demeure des Black

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic ou Emy et Draco arrivent enfin chez eux à l'illustre manoir des Black ou vit toujours Kreattur l'elfe de maison fidèle aux « sangs purs »

Maintenant que j'ai acquis un ordinateur dans ma chambre, vous aurez le droit à de nouveaux chapitres un peu plus régulièrement.

Comme vous pourrez le constater, ce chapitre est un peu plus étoffé que les précédents et je vous dit tout de suite qu'au prochain chap, vous aurez le droits aux achats de rentrée, a une rencontre innatendue et au Poudlard Express.

Reviewer et dites moi quelles améliorations pourrais-je apporter à ce chapitre et si je dois par la suite continuer cette fic et vous faire découvrir les camarades et pouvoirs d'Emy.

* * *

**Chap.2 L'illustre demeure des Black**

Kreattur, assis dans le coin de la cheminée ruminait et insultait de nouveau ce maître _«traître à son sang»_ comme il disait.

Toujours vêtu de ces haillons dont ils ne voulait sans aucune façon se séparer, cet elfe de maison hargneux et irrespectueux envers les traîtres aux _«sang pur»_ et les _«Sangs de bourbe»_ pleurait encore sa maîtresse, la mère de Sirius.

Les Black furent depuis toujours considérés comme des adeptes de la magie noire et des fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort mais depuis la mort de Sirius, cette famille fut dissoute car il était le seul et dernier survivant de cette illustre famille.

Kreattur n'avait jamais considéré Sirius comme un Black et encore moins cet enfant qui était devenu son maître il y a de cela quelques années.

Cet enfant avait par 4 fois affronté le Seigneur des ténèbres ce qui répugnait terriblement Kreattur et lorsque pour la dernière fois il l'affronta et que tous deux mourrurent, Kreattur avait pleuré le Seigneur jusqu'à se désydrater mais était tellement heureux de la mort de son maître qu'il avait festoyé pendant 10 jours et 10 nuits sans interruption.

Mais cette joie fut interrompue peu de temps après lorsque le testament d'Harry fut découvert et que Kreattur se vut confié à Draco Malfoy, cet infame sorcier qui avait renié son nom et quitté le Seigneur des ténèbres lors de son retour.

Kreattur avait beaucoup de peine a obéir à Draco et devait se punir aussi souvent que maintenant il était couvert de bleus.

Il se réfugiait souvent dans la chaufferie ou il avait entreposé les derniers souvenirs de sa maîtresse et restait là, des heures durant à converser avec ces photos et même si elles ne lui répondaient point, cela le rendait un peu plus heureux et c'est seulement de cette façon qu'il pouvait supporter la compagnie de ce Malfoy.

« Voilà ta nouvelle maison !

- Mmm, le maître est revenu... murmura Kreattur qui disparut dans la cuisine en traînant les pattes.

- La maison où ton père a vécu les dernières années de sa vie est devant toi... »

Draco venait de franchir la porte d'entrée suivit d'Emy qui avait les yeux grands ouvert pour pouvoir bien photographier cet endroit magnifique. Le couloir de l'entrée avait été aménagé de somptueux meubles ancien tous gravés d'inscription du genre:

_« Après la geurre l'amour triomphe toujours »_ ou bien _« Serpentard et Griffondor ennemis un jours amis toujours »_

Ces inscriptions relataient la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient Harry et Draco lorsqu'ils s'aimaient : Deux maisons ennemies depuis toujours réunies par l'amour et l'amitié de deux jeunes hommes.

Et comme en témoignaient les couleurs vertes et rouges mélées sur les murs et tapisseries, Draco et Harry avaient dus vivrent ici tous deux heureux sans les moqueries auquelles ils avaient eus droit dès l'instant ou Harry avait révélé son homosexualitée et sa liaison avec Draco au monde des sorciers.

Pendant une longue période, ils subissaient les assauts des journalistes et ne pouvaient plus vivre tranquille dans le manoir Malfoy et ce fut pour cette raison qu'ils avaient décidés de déménagés 12 square Grimmauld qui n'était connu alors que par les membres de l'Ordre et qui était protégée par de puissants sortilèges anti-intrusion qui furent renforcés par Harry après leur emménagement.

Une photo attira l'attention d'Emy, elle était posée sur la table basse et on pouvait y voir Ginny et Harry lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, se tenant par la main et se lançant des regards pleins d'amour.

Draco ayant remarqué le regard d'Emy qui s'était posé sur cette photo lui dit :

« Tu vois comme ta mère te ressemblait, tu as les cheveux et les yeux de ton père, mais pour le reste, on dirait une Ginny miniature.

Un petit sourire discret apparu alors au coin de la lèvre de Draco.

- Draco.

- Oui Emy.

- Tu peux me raconter comment vous étiez toi, Mione, Ron, mon père et Ginny a l'époque du collège s'il te plaît.

- Mais bien sur ma chérie. Viens t'assoeir. »

Draco entraîna Emy vers le canapé, alluma la cheminée et viens s'assoeir aux côté de sa filleul.

« Eh, je ne sais pas par ou commencer... bon, déjà il faut que tu sache qu'à cette époque, j'était sous l'emprise de mon père et que j'était méprisant et sans coeur...

- Oui, je comprend, Ginny me l'avait expliqué »

Draco raconta alors leur vie au collège et toutes les choses que Draco avait dites ou faites et qu'il regrettait sincèrement.

Emy n'en fut que plus émue car maintenant elle avait appris tellement de choses sur son père et sur sa relation très particulière avec Draco .

Elle appris par exemple que lors de leur 6ème année, Draco avait refusé le travail que Voldemort lui avait confié (cf tome6) et avait failli mourir de sa main jusqu'à ce que Harry prévienne Dumbledore qui emmena Draco dans un endroit sûr ou personne ne pourrait le trouver.

Draco n'avait pas voulu dire ou cela se trouvait mais Emy pensais à un endroit où les moldus vivaient en groupe et où Voldemort ne se douterait pas de la présence d'un sorcier.

Emy fut plus encore surprise lorsque son parrain lui révéla qu'il était amoureux de Harry depuis toujours mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter son homosexualité.

Enfin, seulement jusqu'à leur dernière année ou Draco avait enfin avoué son amour à Harry, mais celui-ci n'y préta pas attention et avait fini par faire comme si de rien n'était.

Mais, douze ans plus tard, Harry avait sonné chez Draco en larmes et lui avait seulement dit qu'il l'aimait.

Draco savait cependant que Ginny l'avait quitté alors qu'Harry lui avait révélé son amour secret pour lui. A ce moment là Emy avait neuf ans et s'était vue confié à Ron et Hermione lorsque sa mère fut tuée un an plus tard.

Harry lui rendait parfois visite mais Draco n'avait pas le courage d'aller voir sa filleul car comme il le disait lui même, c'était par sa faute que Harry et Ginny s'étaient séparés et que Ginny avait été tuée.

Il lui raconta aussi que Harry voulait la prendre chez eux mais qu'Hermione n'était pas d'accord et disait que Draco pouvait a tout moment replonger dans la magie noire mais lorsqu'elle avait vu le chagrin de Draco quand son amant fut tué, elle ne pouvait plus refuser.

Ainsi, la dernière volontée d'Harry étant qu'Emy puisse enfin connaître son parrain avait été réalisée.

A la fin de son récit, Draco parraissait rêveur et replongé dans des souvenirs merveilleux, en effet ses yeux gris brillaient et un petit sourire s'était glissé au coin de sa bouche. Il devait surement repenser aux moments qu'Harry et lui avaient passés ensemble...

«Draco..

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ou était la chambre de mon père ?

- Attends, je vais te montrer... mais d'abord...»

Il se leva dans un mouvement ample et majestueux et débarassa la table d'un coup de baguette. Draco maniait sa baguette avec une telle aisance qu' Hermione en tomberait par terre ! c'est dire !

Les verres se mirent a voler et allèrent se ranger tout seuls dans la cuisine tandis que le feu de la cheminée s'éteignit brutalement dans un plop retentissant.

Emy n'avait presque jamais vu quelqu'un pratiquer de la magie et d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas de baguette. Hermione lui avait expliqué que c'était pour son bien que son père leur avait demandé de ne pas pratiquer la magie devant elle mais Emy ne comprenait cependant pas la raison de cette interdiction.

« Dis Draco, tu pourras m'apprendre des sortilèges avant que j'aille à Poudlard ?

- Mais bien sur, d'ailleur demain je pensais qu'on pourrais aller t'acheter une baguette et peut être tes affaires d'école si le hibou est arrivé d'ici là. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, la rentrée approche ...

- Mione m'a dit que tu allais être mon maître des potions à Poudlard, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais j'espère que tu pourras suivre, car comme tu le sais, tu vas aller tout de suite en 2ème année.

- Papa m'avait appris les bases et les potions que l'on pouvais faire en première année. Mais pour le reste, je n'ai aucune expérience et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu m'apprenne un peu de sortilèges.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je t'apprendrais les sorts essentiels et tu t'en sortiras très bien...

- Oui, je l'espère... murmura t-elle

La chambre de Harry était vaste et ensoleillée. Sur le mur en face du lit à baldaquins rouge, avait été peint un lion et un serpent entrelacés.

Dans tout les coins, on voyait des allusions a l'alliance Serpentard /Griffondor et le rouge, le vert, le doré et l'argenté étaient mélés avec simplicité sur les murs et les meubles.

Draco alla s'installer sur le lit suivit de sa filleul. Il prit alors une photo posée sur la table de nuit, il l'embrassa et après un long moment de perdition dans les abîmes des souvenirs, il la montra à Emy.

" Tu vois, là c'était pendant les vacances d'hiver, Harry et moi on avaient loués un chalet en France et on s'étaient amusés comme des gamins... J'adorais vraiment être avec lui et quand je me dit que plus jamais on pourras être ensemble, j'ai des frissons partout et je pleure comme une madeleine. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Tiens, voilà que ça recommence, j'en ai marre, pourquoi ça me fait tant de mal qu'il soit parti ?

- Draco, je sais ce que tu ressens... J'ai perdu mes parents..."

Emy passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de la joue. Tout deux restèrent là, à pleurer et se réconforter presque toute la soirée.

Mais le moment arriva ou il fallait se coucher... Emy eut du mal à relacher l'étreinte de Draco qui se faisait de plus en plus intense mais quand elle eut enfin réussi à s'extirpée de ce corps tremblant, elle lui dit bonsoir et parti dans sa chambre.

Cette journée lui paraissait si merveilleuse qu'elle ne dormit presque pas et lorsque Draco vint la réveillée le lendemain, elle eut beaucoup de mal à sortir du lit.

" Emy, petit déjeuner ! cria Draco a travers la porte entrouverte

- Mmmm...

- Bon ok je t'attends en bas tu descends quand tu veux." répondit-il à cet élan de pêche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emy descendis et resta plantée là, à l'entrée de la salle à manger. Elle comtemplait silencieusement le festin qui était apparu sur la table. Un petit déjeuner typiquement anglais: Des saussices et des oeufs à la poêle, du porridge, du bacon et toutes sortes de mets délicieusement alléchants !

Lorsqu'elle eut fini se comtemplation, elle se jeta littéralement sur le bacon et en pris une dixaine de tranches. Elle ne remarqua même pas les yeux écarquillés de son parrain qui la fixait bizarrement.

" Euh, Emy, ça va, on dirait que t'a pas manger depuis dix ans... parvint-il finalement à dire

- Voui, cha va... J'ai chamais manché auchi bon ! "

Draco n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi car un hibou grand duc traversa la fenêtre ouverte et vint se poser en plein dans le porridge ce qui interrompi Emy dans sa dégustation.

" Ah, enfin ! s'exclama Draco tout en détachant le parchemin accroché a la patte de l'animal. Tiens Emy, lit ça, c'est pour toi."

Emy prit la fameuse lettre et la décacheta avec le plus grand soin.

_**COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE** _

_**Directeur:** Albus Dumbledore_

_ Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie,_

_ Enchanteur-en-chef,_

_ Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

**_ Chère Mrs Potter Weasley,_**

_ Nous avons le plaisir de vous informez que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription à Poudlard en tant que deuxième année. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée aura lieu le 1er septembre. _

_Veulliez croire, _

_Mrs Potter Weasley, en l'exression de nos sentiments distingués. _

_**Minerva McGonagall Directrice-adjointe** (1)_

Emy trouva effectivement un autre parchemin un peu plus long joint a celui-ci

_**COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE** _

_**Uniforme** _

_**Liste des vêtements dont les élèves devront obligatoirement être équipés :** _

_-Trois robes de travail noir, modèle normal _

_-Un chapeau pointu _

_-Une paire de gants protecteurs (en peau de dragon) _

_-Une cape d'hiver noire avec des attaches en argent _

**_Les élèves doivent identifier tout leur effets personnels. _**

**_Livres et manuels Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_**

_ Le guide des créatures nuisibles _

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niv2) _

_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger _

_Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire _

_Histoire des préfets célèbres _

_Guide des débutants en métamorphose _

_Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux _

_Histoire de Poudlard _

_Potions de grands pouvoirs (2) _

**_Fournitures :_**

_ -Une baguette magique _

_-Un chaudron modèle standar, taille 2 _

_-Une boîte de fiole en verre ou en cristal _

_-Une balance en cuivre_

**_ Les élèves peuvent apporter un chat, un crapaud, un hibou ou une chouette._**

" Bon, maintenant que tu as ta liste, on va pouvoir tout acheter

- Mais ou ?

- A Londres bien sur ! "

* * *

(1) j'ai recopier la lettre que Harry a recu lors de sa première année en changeant qq passages. J'voulais pas me séparer de Dumbledore et McGonagall alors je les ai laissé. 

(2) Vous pouvez remarquez que je n'ai pas mi les auteurs car je ne les connait pas et que j'ai du rempplacer les livres de Gilderoy par d'autres dsl si ce n'est pas les bons livres.

J'espère beaucoup que ce chap vous a plut car j'ai eu assez de mal a le finir en raison de la période de fêtes.

Le prochain viendra dans quelques semaines et un mois au plus tard

Rewiewer merci d'avance


	4. châles et tasse de thé

**voila le troisième. Pour les réponses aux reviews allez sur mon site perso que vous trouverez sur mon profil  
**

**bonne lecture **

* * *

**Chap 3: Chales et tasse de thé**

Londres était une immense ville et Emy se sentait bien petite parmis tout ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Pourtant, elle se sentait vraiment bien dans cet air si frais et doux, flanant le long des rues londoniennes et un sentiment de liberté l'envaïssait peu à peu.

Elle ne sortait presque jamais du manoir a part pour jouer avec Stan et Chris dans le jardin familial mais elle n'était jamais allée en ville et encore moins dans un endroit bondé.

Elle aimait beaucoup le contact des autres mais eux ne lui prêtaient jamais attention. C'est comme cela que pendant son enfance, elle s'était retrouvée seule avec pour seuls compagnons de jeux Stan et Chris

La solitude la rongeait et elle s'était rendue malade en perissant petit à petit. Mais par bonheur, cette lettre arriva, la lettre de sa guérison, la lettre de sa libération.

Depuis ce jour, elle pensait sans cesse à Draco et attendait leur rencontre avec la plus grande appéhention.

Ces craintes ne s'était pas réalisées et elle en était d'autant plus contente. De plus, elle avait beaucoup appris de lui et de son père pendant leur soirée au 12 square Grimmauld.

Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvée son parrain, tout cela allait changer et elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Même à Poudlard, elle pourrait compter sur lui, en tant que professeur bien sur mais ellle ne serait plus jamais seule et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Leur petite excurtion à Londres se révéla revigorante pour Emy qui maintenant arborait un large sourire et riait aux éclats. Tout le contraire de la petite Emy de chez les Weasley...

Ils s'arrêtèrent à _Buckingam_ pour essayer de faire rire les gardes. Mais les badaux étaient déjà là et ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se faufiler jusqu'a ce garde avec son "haut chapeau noir" et son uniforme rouge.

Ils essayèrent tout, les blagues tordantes, les chatouillis et les grimaces les plus folles mais rien n'y fit, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais il semblait a Emy qu'il les regardaient très bizarrement après leurs exploits...ils renoncèrent finalement et partirent a la découverte du _Big Ben_, de_ la tour de Londres_ et de tous ces monuments incontournables de** Londres**...

En milieu d'après-midi, ils prirent le bus rouge à double étages et arrivèrent bientot devant un pub minuscule et miteux, coincé entre une grande librairie et une boutique de disques. Personne ne semblait faire attention a cet endroit et si Draco ne l'avait pas emmené ici, Emy ne s'y serait jamais arretée et serait passée devant sans même le remarquer.

Une pancarte se balancait dangereusement au dessus d'eux et semblait prête à tomber, elle leur indiquait que cet endroit était le '**_ Chaudron Baveur '_** ou '**_ Leaky Cauldron_** '.

Emy suivit Draco qui s'y engoufra mais resta tout de même méfiante.

Cet établissement paraissait sombre et misérable et ce ne fut pas les clients de ce pub qui lui démontrait le contraire...

Assis près d'un fenêtre en bois rongée par les mites se tenait un vieil homme avec un grand chapeau haut de forme noir. Il fumait sa pipe tout en lançant des coups d'oeil soupçonneux dans tous les coins du pub.

Un autre homme, petit et portant une moustache qui recouvrait presque tout son visage, sirotait un verre de Xérès en compagnie d'une femme aux longs cheveux emmélés qui flotaient de part et d'autre de son visage.

Tandis que seule, assise à gauche de la cheminée éteinte, une femme aux allures bohémiennes semblait perdue dans ses pensées et regardait tristement par la fenêtre entrouverte. Emy fut surprise par le grands nombres de bijoux, de grigris et de châles que cette femme arrivait a porter en même temps. Ses lunettes agrandissantes lui donnait un air étrange et elle ressemblait a une sorte de taupe déguisée...

" Sybille ! " s'écria Draco en se précipitant vers la femme aux châles.

Celle-ci détourna le regard de sa fenêtre et souriant a contre-coeur, elle répondit:

" Ah... euh... bonjour Draco...

- Alors Sybille, vous allez bien ?

- On peut dire ça, oui... fit-elle tristement

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ma chère, vous semblez si mal au point ?

- Mmm...

- Il s'est passé quelque chose à Poudlard ?

- Eh bien, voyez vous Draco, Poudlard n'existe plus pour moi, figurez vous que j'ai été licenciée et remplacée par ce... par ce... **parcecentaureignoble**...

- Par Firenze !

- Oui, lui même ce sale centaure ... Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il pouvait se passé de mes services à présent...

- C'est vrai ! Ca m'étonne beaucoup de lui !

- Eh bien, croyez le ou non, ce vieil empoté de Dumbledore m'a remerciée et maintenant je ne sait plus ou vivre ni quoi faire de ma vie... je sillonne les pubs sorciers à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur et de réconfort... et puis, ma boule... ma chère boule de cristal... elle est restée à Poudlard et sans elle je ne suis rien... rien..."

Elle commenca alors à pleurer et arreta quelques minutes plus tard en se mouchant dans ses grands châles.

Un long silence s'installa et ce fut Draco, qui commencait vraiment a s'impatienter, qui brisa ce sience plus que pesant où l'on entendait même les mouches voler.

" Bon et bien Sybille, je crois que nous allons devoir vous quitter, on a des courses a faire."

Mais remarquant que celle-ci pleura de plus belle en invoquant les astres, Draco renchérit:

" Sybille, ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre boule de cristal, si vous voulez, je pourrais vous la ramener.

- Oh, mon cher petit, vous êtes si gentil... fit Sybille en larmes. J'ai toujours su que vous auriez un brillant avenir mon petit..."

Elle était à présent agenouillée sur le sol, les mains jointent et les yeux remplis de larmes.

" Euh, de rien... mais nous devons vraiment partir là...

- Oh, oui... et bien à bientot alors...

- C'est cela oui..."

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de Sybille Trelawney et Emy qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans ce pub demanda enfin :

" Mais, je ne comprend pas, c'est ICI qu'on va trouver mes fournitures ?

- Oui, mais si on sait comment faire... viens, suis moi..."

Emy le suivit alors jusqu'à une petite cour hors du bar, entourée de mur ou il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes.

Draco s'avanca vers le mur et sortit une baguette magique de sa poche. Il comptait les briques et tapota trois fois l'une d'elle de l'extrémitée de sa baguette et c'est alors que toutes les briques commencèrent a vibrer et s' écartèrent pour laisser un passage.

Cette entrée s'ouvrit sur une rue pavée qui s'étendait a perte de vue.

" Bienvenue au_ Chemin de Traverse_ ! " lui lança son parrain.

Emy fut tellement émerveillée par cette vue qu'elle ne put s'empecher d'ouvrir grand la bouche et d'écarquiller les yeux tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite.

Des multitudes de boutiques toutes plus diverses les unes que les autres s'étendaient à droite et à gauche de la large rue pavée. Des centaines de sorciers et sorcières flanaient le long des magasins, les bras chargés de paquets, de hibous, de baguettes et de chaudrons.

Une petite troupe d'enfant s'était regroupée devant une vitrine et ils avaient l'air surexités.

Ils criaient à tout vas et à qui voulait l'entendre : **" Ouah, tas vu le nouveau balai de course, il paraît qu'il va encore plus vite qu'un vif d'or en pleine forme " " Il paraît même que les Bulgares en ont commandés pour toute leur équipe ! "**

Malgré la foule, Emy se faufila entre deux garçons d'à peu près 11 ans et parvint à voir ce mystérieux balai. Sur le manche en chêne, on pouvait lire l'inscription **_" Viffus 2006 "_**.

" Tu t'intéresse aux balais ? Lui demanda son parrain qui l'avait rejoint.

- Oui, mais j'ai jamais volé sur un d'eux, j'ai seulement vu Ron jouer un peu au Quidditch avec Chris...

- Si tu veux, j'pourrais te prêter le mien. Bon, il est un peu vieux mais si ça te plaît, on pourras peut-être t'en acheter un neuf.

- Oh oui, j'adorerais. Mais je n'ai pas d'argent...

- Tu crois quand même pas que tes parents ne t'on rien laisser en partant ?

- Mais, je croyais que...

- Hermione m'a donné ta clef, on y vas ?

- Bon d'accord, allons-y..."

Ils marchèrent le long des magasins pendant un bon moment. Emy en profita pour regarder plus attentivement ce qui se passait dans cette rue.

Les enfants couraient et jouaient en toute inconscience dans la rue en se lancant des sorts annodins et en courant après les chats et les rats qui se faufilaient entre les passants.

Une femme discutais avec un vendeur des dernières nouvelles de La Gazette Des Sorciers tandis qu'une autre essayait de voler une bouteille de xéres.

Un petit café sur le droite d'Emy vendait des glaces et toutes sortes d'autre boissons. Les gens étaient tranquillement installés et sirotaient leur verre en relevant le nez pour parler à leur voisin.

Il y avait aussi quelques enfants qui s'entrainaient à lancer des sorts ou à transformer des objets.

C'est ainsi que Draco reçut un crapaud sur la tête. Mais il ne s'énerva pas pour autant et alla rendre calmement le crapaud au jeune garçon qui l'avait fait apparaître sur sa tête en lui montrant comment faire pour le faire apparaître au bon endroit.

Suite à ce petit incident, ils repartirent en direction de la banque pour sorciers plus communément appelée _" Gringotts "_. C'était un immense bâtiment blanc neigeux. Le portail était gardé par un gobelin vêtu de rouge.

Emy et son parrain s'approchèrent de ce petit être barbu et pénètrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant une porte qui portait des inscriptions. Emy les lut a haute voix :

**_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir _**

**_Mais à l'appât du gain, rénonce à obéir, _**

**_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, _**

**_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. _**

**_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, _**

**_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, _**

**_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_**

**_ Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._**

" Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-elle suite a sa lecture.

- Eh bien ça veut simplement dire que t'as pas interêt a voler quelque chose ici," répondit Draco.

Ils entrèrent et Emy fut soufflée par la grandeur du hall qui se dessinait devant elle.

Ils y avait des centaines de portes si ce n'est pas des milliers qui s'étendaient le long des murs. On ne pouvait même pas distinguer le fond de la salle tellement celle-ci était immense.

Un long comptoir longeait le mur de gauche et des gobelins, assit sur de hauts tabourets écrivaient, pesaient et examinaient des pierres et des pièces en cuivre.

Draco s'approcha du premier gobelin et lui dit d'un ton assuré:

" Bonjour, ce serait pour retirer de l'argent dans le coffre numéro 992...

- La clé s'il vous plaît.

- Tenez, dit Draco tout en tendant au gobelin une petit clé aux reflets argentés.

- Très bien, Ridusq va vous accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Ridsuq ! lanca t-il.

- Oui, répondit un gobelin aux oreilles mutileés qui venait d'apparaître.

- Pourrais-tu conduire ces messieurs dames au coffre 992."

Le premier gobelin tendit la petite clé à Ridsuq qui conduisit Emy et Draco vers l'une des portes de la salle. Il l'ouvrit et les emmena dans un étroit passage sombre éclairé par seulement quelques torches.

Il siffla et un wagonnet apparu alors sur la voie ferrée qui se tenait devant eux. Le wagonnet s'arreta et ils suivirent Ridsuq à l'intérieur.

A peine eurent ils le temps de s'installer que le wagonnet démarra et s'élança dans une suite de virages et d'accélérations qui empéchèrent Emy de dire un mot. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et elle osait à peine ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir ce qui l'attendait. Son estomac se retournait dans tous les sens et elle avait envie de vomir. Son visage avait pris une couleur assez proche du vert et elle devait se tenir le ventre pour s'empecher de 'dégobiller'.

Lorsque le wagonnet s'arreta enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une petite porte rouillée s'étirer devant elle. Le gobelin sortit en premier du wagon suivit de Draco puis d'Emy qui ne se sentait pas très bien après cette virée dans les profondeurs de Gringotts.

" Ca vas, murmura Draco en prenant Emy dans ses bras, ça ne t'as pas trop secoué ?

- Euh... ça vas allez...

- Tu es sure, tu n'a pas l'air bien...

- Oui Oui, t'inquiète pas..."

Draco ne semblait pas la croire mais ne dit rien pour autant et puis de toute façon, Emy se sentait déjà mieux et put apprécier la vue du contenu de son coffre.

Des piles de pièces en or, en argent et en bronze étaient dispersées dans la chambre forte et tout cela brillait intensément aux yeux d'Emy. Draco lui dit de se servir et de prendre quelques Gallions ( en or ) mais Emy ne parvenait pas à bouger à la vue de tout cet or entassé devant elle. Tout cela lui appartenait a elle. Elle n'avait jamais été en manque d'argent mais elle ne pensait tout de même pas être aussi riche que ça.

Hermione ne lui avait jamais parlé de son héritage, elle n'était même pas au courant qu'elle avait un coffre a Gringotts. Ce fut donc Draco qui prit quelques poignées de cet or.

Il mis le tout dans une petite bourse et la tendit a Emy. Draco dut la pousser dans le wagonnet pour la tirer à la contemplation de son coffre.

Elle ne se réveilla que lorsque le wagonnet reprit sa course folle et avec la même envie de vomir qu'à l'allée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors sous le soleil éclatant. Emy sa bourse à la main, Draco scrutant les horizons.

" Par où veut-tu commencer, le baguette, l'uniforme ou les livres ? demanda-t-il à Emy

- Sais pas, pourquoi pas la baguette.

- D'accord alors direction Mr Ollivander !"

La boutique de Mr Ollivander était étroite et délabrée.

Sur de grandes étagères s'étalaient des miliers de boîtes. Il y en avait jusqu'au plafond. Draco s'était assit sur la petite chaise qui se tenait au fond de la salle et Emy n'osa plus parler jusqu'à...

" Bonjour, vous devez être Mrs Potter Weasley je suppose " dit une voix douce qui venait de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Un vieil homme se tenait sur une échelle et fouillait dans le tas de boîtes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Ses yeux argentés s'arretèrent sur Emy et il afficha un large sourire avant de continuer sa recherche.

" Vous savez, vous ressemblez beaucoup a votre père. Je me souviens de sa visite, le choix de sa première baguette m'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup surpris. Bois de houx et plumes de phénix, une combinaison rare...De quelle main tenez vous votre baguette ?

- M... Main droite monsieur...

- Tendez moi votre bras s'il vous plaît."

Il descendit de son échelle et vint prendre les mesures habituelles sur Emy. Alors que son mètre ruban continuais à s'agiter autour d'Emy, Mr Ollivander alla chercher quelques boîtes poussiéreuses au fond de sa boutique.

"Tenez, essayez celle-ci, bois de Vigne et crin de licorne, 25 centimètres..."

Emy leva la baguette et a peine eut-elle le temps de l'abaisser que Mr Ollivander la lui arracha des mains.

" Non non, essayer donc celle-ci plutot...18.6 centimètres, bois de sureau et plume de paon..."

Emy prit la baguette que lui tendait Mr Ollivander et se sentit alors emplit d'une sensation de plénitude intense. Elle abaissa sa baguette et un flot d'étincelles vertes et argentées sortirent de son extremitée en vrombissant bruyamment.

" Je crois que cette baguette à choisis son maître... " s'exclama le vieil homme

Après les félicitation de son parrain et l'excitation d'avoir sa première baguette, Emy la donna à Mr Ollivander qui la mit dans une petite boîte noire et il l'emballa avec du papier Kraft et un petit ruban rouge. Emy paya sa baguette et put ressortitr de la boutique, sa baguette sous le bras.

Draco la conduisit ensuite chez Mrs Guipure qui lui fit un uniforme sur mesure et chez Fleury et Bott.

La librairie pour sorcier était pleine jusqu'au plafond et lorsque Emy s'avança pour payer, le petit garçon au crapaud de tout à l'heure laissa échapper celui-ci et en essayant de le ratraper, il fit tomber une pile entière de grimoires ce qui produisit un grand mouvement d'excitation chez les clients qui se plaignirent du manque d'ordre de la boutique.

Lorsque Emy eut finit tous ses achats, elle avait les bras chargés et Draco aussi.

- Tu veux un thé ou quelque chose comme ça pour te rafraîchir ?

Emy approuva tout de suite car l'atmosphère lourde et pesante qui régnait au chemin de traverse bondé de sorciers et sorcières allait la faire suffoquer.

Ils s'installèrent à une table du café qu'ils avaient vus auparavant et commandèrent deux thés.

Emy se sentait vraiment bien en compagnie de Draco et ils ne tardèrent pas à rentrer en pleine conversation sur leurs équipes préférées au quidditch ou sur les gens qui passaient dans la rue.

Alors qu'ils venaient d'entamer une passionante discussion sur l'équipe bulgare et leurs chances au championnat, un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus lorsque tout d'un coup...

SPLACH !

Une chouette d'une blancheur hypnotisante s'écrasa sur leur table en renversant tout le thé sur le sol. Elle tenait en son bec une lettre et la tendit a Draco.

" Oh non, je l'avais oublié celle-là ! fit celui-ci. Emy, je te présente Hedwig, c'est un cadeau de ton père, cette chouette lui appartenait autrefois et elle te reviens maintenant.

- Ouah, elle est magnifique !" s'exclama Emy qui lui caressa gentillement les plumes.

Draco avait pris la lettre d'Hedwig et fronçait les sourcils en la parcourant rapidement des yeux.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?"

demanda Emy qui essayait de voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la lettre. Draco la rangea nerveusement dans sa poche avant qu'elle ai put lire quelque chose.

" Rien, ne t'inquiète pas... c'est rien... " il avait murmurer ces dernier mots entre ses dents.

Emy ne reposa plus de questions au sujet de la mystérieuse lettre pendant leur retour au _Chaudron Baveur._

Sybille semblait s'être éclipsée ce qui ravie Emy. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir ses délires de voyante.

Il reprirent la voiture de Draco et personne ne prononça un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée au 12, square Grimmauld.

Ils pénètrerent dans le salon mais quelqu'un s'y tenait déjà...

* * *

**voila pour ce chapitre**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**reviews please **


	5. Amis ?

Voici le Chapitre 4. Il a été écrit fin 2006 donc le style d'écriture ne me correspond plus vraiment. Je ne voulais simplement pas le réécrire, estimant que sur l'instant, il était dans la continuité du précédent. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une suite à moins que vous m'y encouragiez vraiment fortement ! (encore désolé pour l'attente très longue, je croyais déjà l'avoir posté --)

**Auteuse :** Yuketsuko

* * *

_**Chap 4 : Amis ?**_

_Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon mais quelqu'un s'y tenait déjà..._

Le feu allumé se reflétait sur une silhouette féminine. Celle-ci était assise sur le canapé et se leva promptement lorsqu'elle entendit le grincement de la porte du salon.

Draco était comme paralysé par l'apparition de cette femme et ne pouvait que se contenter d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer à plusieurs reprises comme s'il ne parvenait plus à respirer...

Emy quand à elle restait aux pieds de son parrain. Elle tenait fermement le sweat de celui-ci, craignant que cette femme ne le lui enlève. Elle était vraiment terrorisée par l'aspect de la jeune femme et tremblait de tous ses membres sur le corps musclé de Draco.

Des longs cheveux sombres tombaient pitoyablement sur les épaules de cette femme. Sur son épaule dénudée, un tatouage était dessiné. Il représentait une rose noire. Une larme de sang coulant sur une de ses pétales. Le reste de son corps était recouvert de vêtements tous aussi noirs qui laissaient deviner ses formes avantageuses. Son corps faisait d'elle une femme très séduisante mais dès qu'on remontaient à son visage... ce visage sombre et émacié inspirait la haine et la dureté. Ses yeux d'un noir profond était entourés d'eye-liner, noir lui aussi qui semblait avoir coulé. Comme si elle avait pleuré. D'ailleurs, quelques larmes glissaient encore lentement le long de ses joues.

" Bonjour Draco " fit-elle en les essuyant d'un revers de manche.

Draco, toujours paralysé ne semblait pas pouvoir répondre. Il hocha simplement la tête en signe de réponse. Ce fut la mystérieuse femme qui intervint :

" Euh, Draco, j'aimerais te parler..."

Celui-ci ne réagit pas et se contenta de rouvrir la bouche. Emy qui avait de plus en plus peur de cette femme en noir se ressera encore plus fort contre le corps de Draco.

" Draco... "

La femme qui ne reçut pas plus de réponse s'approcha de celui-ci. Il ne réagit que quand elle posa sa main marquée par le temps sur son épaule

" Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ? " lui répondit-il alors qu'il semblait avoir reçu une décharge électrique.

" Comme je viens de te le dire, je voudrais te parler " fit la femme d'un ton serein.

" Je n'ai rien à te dire... " ajouta Draco qui avait violemment repoussé la jeune femme " Je crois qu'on s'est déjà tout dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, nan ? "

" Mais, Draco c'est à propos de Apprion "

" Quoi Apprion... Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ce con ? "

" Ben ça à un rapport avec...euh...avec ..." le jeune femme donna un brève coup de tête en direction d'Emy qui tenait toujours fermement le sweat de son parrain.

" Emy, tu pourrais monter dans ta chambre ?" lança Draco à celle-ci d'une voix très douce et paternelle.

" Pou... Pourquoi ? " répondit timidement celle-ci.

" S'il te plaît ma chérie, cette dame et moi nous aimerions avoir une conversation privée... "

Emy hocha la tête. Elle n'osa pas discuter plus cet ordre de peur de se faire engueuler par Draco.

Elle prit alors tous ses paquets, sans oublier Hedwige qui ne cessait de hululer, et monta l'escalier qui la dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'Emy avait du monter dans sa chambre. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'occuper mais elle ne faisait que repenser à cette femme et à son air si repoussant...

Elle avait déjà relu 3 fois son manuel de potions et commença à se lasser des hululement incessants d'Hedwige... Elle sortit de sa chambre à pas feutrés et se pencha sur la rambarde pour voir si _Elle_ était partie...

" ...Comment ça partit ? "

Draco se tenait là, dans le couloir, la femme se tenant face à lui. Il serrait les poings et son visage semblait crispé...

" Ben il s'est échappé et on a perdu sa trace... "

" Mais comment il a fait, avec tous ces détraqueurs ? "

" Je sais pas mais à mon avis il ne va pas tarder à nous contacter... tu devrais faire attention à ta fille. "

" Ma filleule... " lança t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

" Oui, ta filleule, tu devras faire attention, même à Poudlard. "

" Tu crois qu'il va s'y risquer ? "

" Tu sais très bien pourquoi il veut la voir alors tu ne crois pas qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour ça ? "

" Peut-être bien, mais elle y sera déjà plus en sécurité qu'ici. "

" Tu crois ? "

" Oui et puis de toute façon, Dumbledore sera là. "

" Mais tu sais très bien qu'il est affaibli depuis... "

" humm "

Draco commença à se diriger vers la cuisine. Emy du se pencher dangereusement pour pouvoir intercepter le reste de la conversation...

" Tu as toujours ta marque... ? "

" Oui mais elle ne s'est pas manifestée depuis 2 ans "

" Elle ne devrait pas tarder à... "

Emy ne put entendre la suite , ils étaient trop loin à présent... Elle se laissa tomber contre la rambarde et soupira un bon coup.

Alors comme ça quelqu'un la cherchait, elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, peut-être était-ce cet Apprion, elle n'en savait rien. Et pourquoi la cherchait-il ? Pourquoi était-elle en danger ? Quelle était cette marque dont la femme avait fait allusion ? Ca ne pouvait pas être la marque des ténèbres puisque Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde... Mais qu'est ce que tout ça pouvait bien signifier ?

Un mal de tête fulgurant atteignit Emy qui du se résoudre à retourner dans sa chambre et à s'allonger sur le lit.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut pour ce mystérieux homme qui la recherchait...

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard_

Emy dormait profondément après une dure journée d'apprentissage express. Elle se réveilla immédiatement lorsque Draco fit irruption dans sa chambre en criant :

« Dépêche toi ! Le Poudlard express n'attendra pas... »

« Mais oui je me dépêche ! Euh... tu peux sortir s'il te plaît je vais me changer... »

« Ah... d'accord. Mais fais vite alors ! »

Depuis la visite de cette étrange femme, Emy avait remarqué un changement total dans l'attitude de Draco, celui-ci semblait stressé et nerveux. Quand Emy faisait un bruit innatendu, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter et il jetait sans cesse des coups d'oeil par la fenêtre comme s'il avait peur que quelque chose arrive ou que quelqu'un se trouve là, à observer... Ce comportement intriguait Emy, mais elle ne dit mot à ce propos à son cher parrain.

Lorsque Emy eu finit de s'habiller et de se coiffer (en vain comme d'habitude), elle finit ses valises en enfournant à la vas vite tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage.

« EMY !! Descends, vite ! »

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Elle lança un sort, que son parrain lui avait appris et ses deux valises se soulevèrent pour descendre seules au rez de chaussée. Emy, restée dans la chambre se dépêcha d'empoigner la cage d'Hedwige avant d'aller déposer un baiser sur une des nombreuses photos de son père qui remplissaient la pièce.

« Souhaite moi bonne chance papa. »

Harry lui sourit et lui lança un de ses plus beaux baiser avant de voir sa fille unique passer le pas de la porte à toute vitesse..

La gare de King Cross était noire de monde en ce 1er septembre. Emy et Draco eurent beaucoup de mal à se faufiler jusqu'au quai 9 trois quart. Le chariot contenant les valises d'Emy et la cage d'Hedwige attirait les regards de bien des passants interloqués par les hululements de la chouette.

« Tu sais comment on passe de l'autre côté ? » questionna Draco alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'entrée du quai.

« Ben j'ai déjà vu Stan et Chris passer mais je sais pas trop si y'a un truc spécial à faire ou autre chose... »

« Il te suffit de courir droit vers le mur sans t'arrêter et ça devrait être bon. Vas-y passe la première, je te rejoindrais dans quelques minutes. »

« Ok, bon, je me lance... »

Emy s'avança vers la barrière, tenant fermement son chariot. Elle commença à courir, ce qui devenait de plus en plus dur avec les nombreux voyageurs qui se hâtaient de tous côtés. Le mur se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Emy fonça dedans et fut tellement surprise qu'il n'y ai aucun choc qu'elle trébucha de l'autre côté et ses valises s'ouvrirent en étalant leur contenu sur le sol. Emy se releva difficilement et épousta son tee-shirt. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pas de trace de Draco. Elle se baissa alors et commença a rassembler ses affaires.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Emy se releva, surprise par cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une voix douce et suave à la fois.

Elle tomba nez-à-nez devant un jeune homme. Ses cheveux d'un blanc majestueux étaient rassemblés en un catogan mais quelques mèches s'échappaient pour retomber sur les épaules menues de jeune homme. Il était assez petit mais avait un port royal.Un vrai prince.

Ses vêtements, d'un noir et argent parfait paraissaient être en soie. Il portait un léger débardeur entrouvert sur son torse et un Bermuda noir sur lequel, un serpent argenté s'étirait le long de sa jambe. Il était très menu et ces dernières étaient vraiment grandes. Son visage pâle et assez pointu lui donnait un air mystérieux tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu profond semblaient prêts à engloutir n'importe quel voyageur impétueux. Ses lèvres fines se fendaient en un large sourire alors qu'il fixait la jeune brune.

Emy le contempla durant plusieurs minutes, comme hypnotisée par lui. Elle le trouvait beau, avec en plus, un petit air de Draco, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus majestueux.

« Tu veux de l'aide ou bien tu vas continuer à me dévisager comme ça jusqu'à ce que le train s'en aille ? »

« Hein ? fit-elle, soudain gênée de son propre regard. Ah oui, je veux bien. »

Ils commencèrent alors tous deux à ranger et plier les vêtements et autres affaires d'Emy. Le jeune homme était silencieux et Emy n'osa pas parler. Elle était impressionnée par le garçon.

« Première année ? » finit par dire celui-ci en relevant les yeux.

« En fait, je suis simplement nouvelle, je serais directement en deuxième année. »

« J'me disais aussi, t'es bien trop belle pour être en première année ! »

Suite à cette phrase, Emy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle essaya de se cacher en ramassant ses affaires mais le garçon l'avait vu. Il éclata de rire devant son état.

« T'étais dans une autre école de magie avant ? »

« Euh, pas exactement mais disons que je suis un cas spécial. »

« Je vois ça ! fit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Emy, et toi ? »

« Euh... Je...je dois y aller... » Sa voix s'était mise à trembler mais il lança tout de même un autre magnifique sourire à Emy.

« Emy ! Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Emy se retourna et découvrit son parrain. Il venait d'arriver et s'inquiétait déjà pour sa filleule.

« Oh, ça, c'est rien, mon chariot s'est juste renversé mais le garçon qui est ici m'aidait à ranger mes affaires. »

« Quel garçon ? »

« Lui... »

Emy se retourna mais il n'y avait rien. Le jeune homme avait disparu.

« Tu... tu ne l'as pas vu ? Il était là il y a deux secondes. »

« Y'avait personne d'autre quand je suis arrivé... »

« Mais si, un garçon aux cheveux blancs et habillé en noir... Tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

« Ben nan, T'es sure que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui... »

Emy cherchait le garçon du regard, mais rien, il n'était pas là. Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé, il se trouvait là, devant elle.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher maintenant, le train va partir. »

« Hein ? Euh... oui, je me dépêche ! »

Emy se baissa pour finir de ramasser ses affaires, avec l'aide précieuse de Draco. Lorsque tout fut rangé, Emy empoigna sa valise et se dirigea vers le train. Elle prit enfin le temps de le regarder plus attentivement. C'était une longue locomotive rouge, sur son flanc, était inscrite la mention « Poudlard Express ». De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée dominant le toit et de nombreux enfants se bousculaient pour monter à son bord.

Emy fit la bise à Draco, les professeurs n'allaient pas à Poudlard par le Poudlard Express, et tira sa valise vers la foule entassée devant les portes du train. Elle se faufila entre deux jeunes filles qui criaient, riaient et encombraient tout le passage et hissa sa valise à bord du train.

Les wagons étaient presque tous occupés, Emy eut beaucoup de mal à trouver de la place. Elle du aller dans le dernier compartiment pour enfin trouver une petite place. Elle s'installa confortablement sur la banquette puis, elle sortit son carnet à dessins. Depuis longtemps, elle avait apprit à dessiner les choses de la vie, elle s'entraînait souvent sur Chris ou Hermione, ce qui lui avait valu de s'améliorer rapidement. Cette passion pour le dessin lui venait de Ginny, celle-ci passait son temps à dessiner Harry, dans toutes les positions, avec une multitude d'expressions différentes... Et parfois,elle le représentait avec ses amis...

Emy croquait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, Draco, le train... et le jeune garçon. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait dessiné le mystérieux jeune homme. Ses yeux, son sourire aristocratique, ses cheveux d'or, son corps élançé... Un sourire apparu sur son visage au souvenir de son sourire et de sa gentillesse, il fallait qu'elle le revoit et vite...


End file.
